Gakupo's Day Alone
by 3BFFs
Summary: Gakupo Kamui decides to spend a day at home to reflect on the many issues of his life, but what he doesn't expect is a surprize display of affections from a certain raven haired demon
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan-fic published so please remember this. Italics symbolize flashbacks, two quotes like this " ", represent what people are saying, and single quotes like this ' ', represent a person's thoughts. Please enjoy my meager little fic inspired by my love of Gakupo.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this fanfiction except for my OC Bluefire. If I did own anything else then anime and manga would be very different.

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day in the distant land of Vocaville and Gakupo was working in his garden. His long lavender hair draped over his delicate shoulders while he weeded his garden with surgical glanced over at his enchanting strawberry plants and gently whispered to them, "My lovely little beauties, soon you shall be even more stunning." He gently checked every green berry on the plant and watered the plant with his eggplant shaped watering can. He proceeded to water the rest of his extensive garden as a cool breeze gently blew over the rolling landscape. 'Well, at least their's some relief from the heat,' Gakupo thought as he finished caring for his garden. Gakupo couldn't explain it, but over the last month or so he had started taking an interest in gardening. He even went as far as offering to care for Miku and Rin's garden for them, though neither could complain. Afterall, free labor is free labor no matter who it comes from.<p>

Gakupo stood and dusted some of the dirt that caked his dark blue shorts. 'oh well, I did plan on showering today any way,' Gakupo thought as he merrily skipped into the large house shared by himself, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Miku, Rin, Len, and their non-Vocaloid siblings Ainosuke and Bluefire. Gakupo felt guilty for imposing on Bluefire like this, for it was her home to begin with, but she didn't mind. Gakupo remembered when she had offered for them to stay with her as though it happened yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>It was a very warm day about one year ago, back then Miku and Bluefire were sixteen years old and both excited to find their long lost twin sister. "Where do you all plan on staying from now on, after all Crypton and the Internet Company no longer controls you guys," Bluefire said as she led the group of Vocaloids down the sidewalk. "No clue, we figured that the day we left our respective companies would be much farther down the road," Meiko said as she glanced over at the rest of their group. Rin and Len were looking excited for it was their first time out of the Crypton Corp building that didn't envolve music, Miku was looking happy walking next to her older twin sister, Kaito was franticly scanning the area to find an ice cream parlor, Luka was looking angry about nothing ( <em>Altough that wasn't new_), and Gakupo was looking a little nervous and excited at the same time. Gakupo had never been allowed outside the Internet Company's building, or even his room for that matter. Meiko wasn't entirely sure upon all the details of how Gakupo managed to survive with a master as cruel as his, but she was glad Gakupo wasn't hurt as seriously as she thought from how her master described the treatment the samurai recieved. "Why don't you all stay with me, after all, it's only me that's living there now," Bluefire said as she led the gang to a large blue house. "You mean we get to stay with you Bluefire-nee!" Rin and Lend exclaimed excitedly at the same time. Bluefire nodded and laughed at how adorable her younger siblings were._

* * *

><p>Gakupo smiled at the thought of Bluefire and how patient she was with him, Gakupo didn't really know anything about the world outside of the Internet Company and desired to know more about this wonderful world he lived in. He entered the light blue house, removed his black boots, and walked over to the boy's bathroom. In order for the fighting between the boys and girls in the house to stop, two bathrooms were built so the fragile peace in their house would remain intact for even a few moments.<p>

After a fifteen minute shower, Gakupo felt comfortable in his white tee-shirt and dark purple shorts as he walked over to the long, seafoam colored couch and plopped down in the middle of it. He laid down on his stomach as he channel surfed on their large T.V. He could easily now, for he was the only one home right now. Gakupo didn't mind being home by himself, although he preferred being with someone, for he was plagued with horriffic nightmares of his master abusing him terribly. It happened every night and each night he woke up in Bluefire's arms, crying heavily, and wishing that the horrors he experienced would simply vanish, but he knew that everytime he looked at one of the scars on his body from the hits he recieved it simply would haunt him for the rest of his days.

Gakupo sighed when his channel surfing proved fruitless, so he decided to pop in Season One of Hetalia Axis Powers into their DVD player and forget the thoughts of his master for at least a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan-fic published so please remember this. Italics symbolize flashbacks, two quotes like this " ", represent what people are saying, and single quotes like this ' ', represent a person's thoughts. Please enjoy my meager little fic inspired by my love of Gakupo.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this fanfiction except for my OC Bluefire. If I did own anything else then anime and manga would be very different.

* * *

><p>Gakupo looked completely bored out of his mind after the entire first season of Hetalia Axis Powers finished. He simply sighed and looked to the clock. It was a little past noon. Just great, it would be another seven hours until any of his siblings would be home. Gakupo decided that perhaps a snack would cheer him up, after all Bluefire's baking skills always made his day. He strolled over to the kitchen and located the cat shaped cookie jar, for inside he knew that the delicious chocolate chip cookies baked fresh this morning. Gakupo knew that Bluefire said that any two siblings weren't allowed to take any cookies, but Gakupo was here by himself so he technically could have a cookie or two. Besides, no one would miss one measly cookie.<p>

Gakupo sat at the table with three cookies on his plate with a glass of cold milk next to it, it waqs one of the universal laws that cookies must be eaten with milk otherwise some unseen force would punish you. 'Maybe that's why Kaito's such a moron,' Gakupo thought as he marveled at how idiotic his twin brother was.

* * *

><p><em> A ten year old Kaito stood on top of the roof of their family house with a bungee cord tied around his waist. "Kaito are you sure this is a goos idea?" A ten year old Gakupo called as he watched his older twin brother tie the other end of the bungee cord to the chimnee. "Trust me Gakupo, I've seen people bungee jump all the time," Kaito replied as he placed on his bike helmet. Gakupo watched Kaito take a few steps back while he pressed the numbers 9 and 1 on his cellphone and waited for Kaito to fall off the roof. Kaito ran faster than Gakupo had ever seen and jumped off the edge of the roof. The bungee cord snapped underneath all the pressure from Kaito's weight and gravity and Gakupo pressed the final 1 and waited for the dispatcher to connect him to the proper office. <em>

* * *

><p> Gakupo laughed at the memory and continued his snack. That's when a thought dawned on him, he could call his friend Sebastian to see if he was available. The plan was perfect, until Gakupo realized that Sebastian was on a plane to London and would probably be sleeping any way. He sighed and put away his purple cellphone with a sad look on his face. The only other person he could think of didn't know how to use a phone, and probably too was sleeping at this time.<p>

That's when another idea came to mind, it was absolutely perfect. Gakupo drained what remained of his milk and quickly ran over to one of the many doors the house had. Behind the door was something that made Gakupo gasp, something absolutely horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Please read and review this story. Any who can guess who I was typing about when I said that they didn't know how to use a phone and was sleeping at around noon wins a cyber cookie. Also any who can guess what's behind the door will also win a cyber cookie. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan-fic published so please remember this. Italics symbolize flashbacks, two quotes like this " ", represent what people are saying, and single quotes like this ' ', represent a person's thoughts. Please enjoy my meager little fic inspired by my love of Gakupo.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this fanfiction except for my OC Bluefire. If I did own anything else then anime and manga would be very different.

* * *

><p>Gakupo took a few steps into the room, and towards a bucket in the corner. He pulled a lump out of the bucket and hugged it close to him. In his arms was a pastel purple bunny with long, floppy ears that were a darker purple on its tips, its eyes were dark blue like Gakupo's, and it had a bright pink nose that had long black whiskers jetting out from the sides of it. "Oh Usagi-san! I thought I would never see you again!" Gakupo exclaimed as he rubbed the side of his face against the rabbit's velvety fur. He cradled the bunny close to him as he walked over to the opposite corner where a large doll house lied. Gakupo sat down next to the doll house and pulled a burlap sack out of the table near the doll house. He opened it and pulled out a sewing kit and a large bag filled with assorted fabrics and lace. He smiled when he remembered when he first gained his interest in sewing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A twelve year old Gakupo stood outside a sliding door, and cautiously peeked inside where his thirteen year old brother Jiro was busyily sewing a new uniform for himself. Due to an issue with his growth plates and hormones, Jiro was subject to an estended period of growth and often had to make adjustments on his school uniforms in order to prevent himself from wearing a female uniform from the high school. "Gakupo, I know you're there, it's alright for you to come in you know," Jiro said not looking away from his sewing. Gakupo cautiously stepped into the room and sat on Jiro's bed which was in the corner farthest from the desk Jiro was working at. "Why are you sitting all the way back there, you can sit closer to me. Don't worry, I won't bite you." Gakupo's cheeks flashed a bright pink color and cautiously sat down next to Jiro. He watched as Jiro's grey eyes scanned his work, his black hair shifting position with every move he made, and his delicate hands looked as though he were painting a masterpiece from how beautiful his work looked. "Wow Jiro-san, I wish I was as skilled as you are," Gakupo said as he wiped a little bit of sweat from Jiro's flawless face. "Gakupo, you know I was thinking of teaching someone how to sew, seeing as how interested you are in sewing, and seeing as how you watch me sew every time I sew, I was thinking of teaching you. So what do you say, will you honor me by being my student?" Jiro implored as he finally allowed his grey eyes to meet Gakupo's sapphire eyes. "Of course I will! Jiro-san you made me the happiest by alive!" Gakupo exclaimed as he hugged his older brother.<em>

* * *

><p>Gakupo blushed as he thought of Jiro and couldn't help but smile as he looked at his finished product. It was a long-sleeved dress, it was emerald green in color with golden lace around the rim of the skirt and around the top of the neckline of the dress, and in the middle of it was a golden ribbon with an emerald rhimestone in the center of it. "What do you think Usagi-san? Do you think that Ainosuke-chan would like this?" Gakupo asked as he held it out for his stuffed rabbit to see. He smiled as he grabbed his rabbit and went out of the playroom.<p>

Gakupo opened the door to Aiosuke's room left the folded dress on her bed, and quickly left her room without a trace. He smiled as he skipped over to the couch, plopped down on it, and looked at his rabbit intently. "Oh Usagi-san, I know my birthday will be coming very soon, but I don't feel any older. I mean everyone says how they feel older after each birthday, but I just don't feel any different from when I was a teenager. Do you think that makes me mature or immature?" Gakupo pondered to his rabbit with a sigh. "Why I believe it doesn't matter because you are the sweetest person in all the land," a voice said silkily as a shadow appeared on the wall. Gakupo gasped as he suddenly realised that shadow belonged to...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you to all who read this, and I wish you all a happy Spring Break for all those who are either currently on it or going to have it very soon. Sincerely yours BFF#3.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan-fic published so please remember this. Italics symbolize flashbacks, two quotes like this " ", represent what people are saying, and single quotes like this ' ', represent a person's thoughts. Please enjoy my meager little fic inspired by my love of Gakupo.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this fanfiction except for my OC Bluefire. If I did own anything else then anime and manga would be very different.

* * *

><p>Gakupo looked into the shadow's redish-brown eyes and smiled as the figure walked towards him. In front of him stood a tall man with pale skin, black locks that had bangs Gakupo desperately wanted to run his elegant digits through, and had crimson eyes with a delecate touch of brown mixed in that pulled a person in. "S-Sebastian-san! What are you doing here? I thought you were in England visiting Kanda-san," Gakupo questioned as Sebastian sat down next to Gakupo. "Jiro asked me to come check up on you, he was very worried about you when he heard you were alone today," Sebastian explained as he held the purplelette close to him. Gakupo closed his eyes and thought of Jiro and how worried he gets about any of his siblings.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It was a cold, rainy day,<em> _inside_ _the school building a six year old Gakupo laid on the floor gasping for air as the other children around him panicked and frequently asked the teacher if he was going to die. Fear rushed through Gakupo's veins along side his blood, as the room spun around him. He closed his eyes for a moment, ad when he opened them he saw a seven year old Jiro crying over him in a position that told Gakupo his head was resting in Jiro's lap. "Gakupo, its okay, the ambulence will be here soon. You'll be better soon I promise. Just please, stay awake, and don't worry I'll be here with you the entire time," Jiro said through his heavy sobs. "Don't cry Jiro-san, I don't like seeing you when you're sad. Please be happy for me Jiro-san," Gakupo said weakly as he placed a shaky hand on Jiro's tear stained cheek._

* * *

><p>Gakupo smiled as he looked up to Sebastian and blushed when he realised how close he was being held. Sebastian placed a gloved finger to Gakupo's lips, and pulled the man one year his juniorcloser to him. Sebastian removed his finger and replaced it with his soft, silky lips. Gakupo closed his eyes and allowed the kiss deepen. He felt absolute bliss run through his system as he felt glad he recieved his first kiss, but was slightly disappointed, for he wanted it to be Jiro he was kissing, but as the saying goes beggars can't be choosers and in this case Gakupo was the beggar. His bliss was something that could be likened to how a woman feels on her wedding day.<p> 


End file.
